sound_of_asia_apsffandomcom-20200213-history
Sound of Asia 2
Bairiki National Stadium, South Tarawa, Kiribati|presenters = Ennoshita Chikara Futakuchi Kenji|director = PoomA Asean|host = Television Kiribati|entries = 42|winner = "I" }}Sound Of Asia 02, often referred to as OASC #02, is the 2nd edition of Sound of Asia, Asia Pacific Song Contest. The contest will take place in Tarawa, Kiribati, following Jessica Mauboy's victory in the 1st edition with the song "This Ain't Love". This is the first time that Kiribati hosts the contest. Winner was after a beautiful and powerful show by Taeyeon and Verbal Jint from Korea D.P.R. with their Song "I", she reached 209 Points. It was the first time that Korea D.P.R. gets the victory and also their best results since their debut in the GreatVision Song Contest . At the 2nd Place was Japan represented by Perfume again with their song "Flash", they reached 172 Points, On 3rd Place was Estonia represented by The Veronicas with their song "In My Blood", they reached 144 Points. While Tajikistan, India and Kyrgyzstan completed the top six of the edition. It was the first edition, that eight countries receive over 100 Points and also the first edition, that one countries receive over 200 points. Location For more details on the host country, see Korea DPR. Pyongyang (/ˈpjɒŋˈjæŋ, ˈpjʌŋ-/; (Chosŏn'gŭl: 평양; Hancha: 平壤), Korean pronunciation: pʰjʌŋ.jaŋ, literally: "Flat Land" or "Peaceful Land") is the capital and largest city of the Democratic People’s Republic of Korea (commonly known as North Korea). Pyongyang is located on the Taedong River about 109 kilometres (68 mi) upstream from its mouth on the West Korea Sea and, according to preliminary results from the 2008 population census, has a population of 3,255,388.5 The city was split from the South Pyongan province in 1946. It is administered as a directly governed city (chikhalsi, 직할시) on the same level as provincial governments, as opposed to a special city (teukbyeolsi, 특별시) as Seoul is in South Korea. Venue For more details on the venue, see Rungrado 1st of May Stadium. The Rungrado 1st of May Stadium is a multi-purpose stadium in Pyongyang, North Korea, completed on May 1, 1989. It is the largest stadium in the world, with a total capacity of 114,000. The site occupies an area of 20.7 hectares (51 acres). It is currently used for football matches, a few athletics events, but most often for Arirang Festival performances (also known as the Mass Games). The stadium can seat 114,000,3 which ranks it on the list of largest stadiums by capacity in the world. Its name comes from Rungrado Islet in the Taedong River, upon which it is situated, and May Day, the international labour day. Its scalloped roof features 16 arches arranged in a ring, and it is said to resemble a magnolia blossom. It is not to be confused with the nearby 50,000 capacity Kim Il-sung Stadium. Participants Fourty-one countries and dependencies have confirm their interests in participation in the third edition of Sound Of Asia. Cambodia, Egypt, Lao DPR, Micronesia, Mongolia, Riau Islands and Wando County will make their debut in this edition. However, Bangladesh, Iran, Myanmar, Qatar and Tonga announced their withdrawal from the festival. Returning Artists Results Semi-final 1 Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Semi-final 2 Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Grand Final Other countries See also * Own Asiavision Song Contest